Yes My Name is Siriusly
by ProperT
Summary: Siriusly, is the daughter Sirius Black knows nothing of. Lily denied the child she was carrying was his. She hid her, yes she did. Hear Siriusly's journey back to magic. Includes SBLP, JPLP, and the Trio. T 4 later Chapters.
1. Yea, My Name Is Siriusly

**A/N**: I'm not one to do stories from the Marauders Era. I'm also not one to make up characters, usually. I don't know what sparked this, or where it might go, bare with me, ideas are welcomed, so are flames, they might be good for inspiration.

**Summary:** Hard to summarize when you don't know where this will go, but I can tell you it's about a child from that famous gang of people from the Marauders Era. And… someone might not come out looking to good in this, just so you know.

**Discalimer:** Doesn't the word Disclaimer say it all, it's not mine, and probably never will be:(

----

**Yes, My Name is Siriusly**

Hey, my name is Siriusly, and yes I'm serious. And yes that joke has gotten old, very, very old. And No, I don't know why my parents named me that. In fact I don't know who my parents are. My new parents don't know either. They just told me that I was found on a doorstep with a note, explaining that I was the child of a long lost relative of theirs, and if they could take care of me.

I know that's sad right? A little girl just left on the door step of some relatives that have never met her. Well you know what's sadder than that, those same people deciding that I couldn't possibly be related to them and dumping me at the closest orphanage they could find. I did say "a" doorstep. Yes, I've passed from orphanage to orphanage, country to country. That's right, sometimes I'd get with a family and everything would be great. A couple of those times, we'd move, and something would happen and I'd be right back in an orphanage.

So to recap, including, the "relatives" I've been with 7 families, through 4 countries and across 2 continents. Not bad for someone only 15 years old, don't you think? Oh I guess I should tell you more about myself. Mostly what I tell you will be superficial stuff, not because I'm superficial, but because I don't know anything about my past, that might be behind it. You know like I'm pretty tall for a girl, I mean I can look most blokes in the face, eye to eye. And trust, there have been plenty of blokes trying to look into my green eyes. Yeah I have green eyes. I like them. Yes, if I ever find out who's responsible for my eyes I'll have to thank them. Unlike my hair, it's all black and… black. I have to constantly do something with it or it'll get tangled and matty. I won't be thanking the contributor of the hair. The thought did occur to me that I might be the exact spitting image of one of my parents, but I don't really believe, that I look exactly like one of them. Well, at least I don't want too, then how am I supposed to know them if I see them?

Oh, I guess by now, you should know that I have no idea if there even alive or not. But I like to think they are. At least one of them. But sometimes, I have dreams where I see people with long black hair, and slim faces like mine doing terrible things. I'm serious, (don't say "no you're Siriusly" please) I tell you this because I was never one to sugar coat things. If I think you're a bit of a prat, I'll tell you. I'd want you to tell me, then again if you did, you'd probably wish you hadn't. That's another thing you should know, I have a great sense of humor, really, just don't use it against me, because I'll get you back ten times worse.

Once an associate of mines, on a dare had to tell the whole school that I had a crush on Elton Carter. Yes, lovely, except Elton Carter had a girlfriend Patricia Bonds, that was overly jealous of anyone talking about her boyfriend. She tried to address the situation in a very crowded lunch hall, while I was with some of my closer friends eating lunch. I laughed in her face. What was I supposed to do? Technically it was true, but I didn't put the word out, I just didn't care either way. Well she got upset that I was laughing and threw pudding in my face.

I'm honestly not sure what happened next, it was a blur. I remember getting mad, and reaching for my mashed potatoes, but by the time it was all done, the whole tray was of food which included pudding, gravy, chicken, peas and carrots, and rice was all over her. Notice I didn't mention mashed potatoes. My friends said, that they thought I reached for the mashed potatoes but the force of which I grabbed them must've sent the whole tray flying. They laughed, but the tray had also hit Bonds knocking her to the ground as well, getting me into trouble. Which I did not need. No, not at all. I got suspended. I believe that happened when I was with my 5th family. Yeah, I left them soon after that. They said they couldn't deal with my anger issues always getting me into trouble. I had heard that before, so I wasn't fazed by that. It was the fact that, I had to leave a set of friends once again.

I'm getting off the subject, I get people back worse than they get me, but it's not my fault. Someone gets me mad, and then something bad happens to them. That's not to say that I wasn't going to do something bad to them, just not what the outcome actually is. I don't know, I try to control myself, but I can't. It's like there are times when I can feel something flowing through my veins just waiting to unleash itself. But that's stupid right?

"There's nothing flowing through you."

"You just have to control yourself."

"Stop playing with sticks, you're 9, 12 ,13, 15 years old."

That's what most people say to me when I try to explain what happens. Don't think I'm weird because I play with sticks. As you saw above, it seems there's an age limit on playing with sticks that I missed reading about. I tired telling one person about why I still play with them, a woman that I was close to back in London. She was a friend of one of the families I had stayed with. She was Brilliant. Her name was Ashley Jones, but she said I could call her Ash.

FLASHBACK

It was just before I was about to be sent to back to an orphanage. I had done accidentally made the neighbor's son Daniel, flying into a tree. He had heavy bruising on his ribs, they found pieces of bark and automatically assumed that I must have beaten him with one of my sticks. It was more believable, to believe that a 12 year old, 120 pound girl had beaten a 16 year old 210 pound boy with a stick for no reason. Well there was a reason, he tried to touch me, and I'm not talking about holding hands either. I was glad to be leaving except for Ash. I went to see her before the orphanage showed up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Everything, as usual, but for once I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you" I told her.

"I wish I could take you, but I'm a traveler, I don't stay situated for long, that's no way for a child to live"

"Then I must not be a child, because that's how I live"

"Oh Siriusly, so young and you've already been through so much."

"Yeah, well I wish I hadn't"

"We've had this talk before, only you are to blame for your troubles, this is your fault"

" It's not my fault my parents left me to rot, alone and miserable"

"Maybe, but you're 12 years old now, you have to start taking responsibility for you own actions"

"I know, I know, but come on, he tried to attack me"

"Did you tell them that?"

"Of course I did, but since I have the rather annoying habit of solving the police problems better than them, they weren't to kind to believe me"

"Hmm, all goes back to taking responsibility for your actions"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes dear"

"You have to believe me, no matter how crazy, no matter how insane" I pleaded.

"Ok" She said simply.

"Really I mean it"

"And so do I"

"You know how I play with sticks?"

"Yes dear, are you about to tell me why?"

"Yeah, it's just… I mean…"

"Go ahead, I'm listening"

"I can do things when I have a stick in my hand"

I thought she was going to laugh, or look at me skeptically, instead it was like a dawning comprehension had come to her.

"With the sticks?" She quizzed.

"Yea, you think I'm mental don't you?" I suggested.

"Well, actually… I mean… what type of things do you think you can do when you have the stick in your hand?"

"So you believe me then?"

"Maybe, just tell me what you can do"

I'll admit I was skeptical at first, what if she was about to turn out to be one of those circus people and wanted to make me a circus freak, it would explain her traveling.

"You're not a circus freak are you?"

I told you I was honest.

"Ha ha. Siriusly, please, you told me to believe you and when it seems like I do you get all skeptical"

"Sorry, you're right, well I've made things move, at first only a couple of inches, but now I can go a couple of feet. I can raise stuff as high as the house too. Daniel was the heaviest thing I ever tried actually, I must've been really mad."

"Ha ha, yeah he is big isn't he? And you can only lift stuff when you're mad?"

"Yea for lifting, but I can do other stuff when I'm not mad"

"Such as?"

"I can open locked stuff, I only thought it was doors, but I opened my friends jammed locker last week. And I can turn stuff into other stuff,"

"You can do Transfig- I mean really? Turn it into stuff like what?"

I'm sure to this day I heard her say something about Trans something but I wanted to get it all out there so I question her later without interruption.

"Well actually, I can only turn stuff into salt or sugar. One time I turned my Brussels sprouts into pudding, but I got in trouble for sneaking desert out the fridge"

She started thinking, I guess. She certainly started speaking inaudible words, punctuated with 'of course' and 'why didn't I realize' and then finally-

"But you couldn't be, the letter would have found you, regardless of your moving."

"What le-"

END FLASHBACK

That's when the doorbell rang. It was the police coming to take me back. Ash tried to tell them to wait, just for a minute. But they wouldn't listen. I tried to fight them away, told them to wait. They grabbed me and stared dragging me from Ash's house. She tried to get them to at least release me. They wouldn't. I started to cry, and get upset. Ah started to get upset too. She told the one grabbing me the hardest to be gentle, but he took one of his hands and pushed her. That made me mad. I still had the stick they thought I beat Daniel with up my sleeve. I pulled it out. The cop who hadn't hit Ash tried to grab it. I pointed it at him and he flew back away from me with such force that the cop who had hit Ash, had let me go in shock. His mistake, I took the wand and aimed it at him next he flew into Ash's couch. I looked at Ash. She stood with her mouth open in shock. The first cop was advancing on me again, Ash told him to calm down before I hurt him. He looked at her like she was crazy, and said "she can't hurt me I must've slipped, she's just a no good-" he didn't get to finish I aimed the stick at him again and he turned into a… I'm not sure still but he definitely turned brownish, grew some fur, his ears got bigger and had buck teeth, it think he was half way to a rabbit. I was so shocked at what I did, I dropped the stick, I looked at Ash, she said, "don't worry she's going to fix it, she's going to fix everything." And then I could've sworn I saw her pull out a stick too, but all went black.

I woke up the next day in the orphanage, they told me that I had put up a fight but the cops managed to overpower me eventually, but they had to knock me out in the process. I asked them what about the cop I had turned into a… whatever. They laughed, I started to get mad, but I had a splitting headache and though better to save the anger for another day.

I never saw Ash again. The first chance I got to be free of the orphanage to find her, she wasn't home, probably on one of her travels. I never bothered to tell anyone else. Afraid of a promise that would never get kept.

--

A/N: So I have some ideas for this story but nothing concrete. You should know this will be about Sirius and Lily at some point. And the Trio will role role into this at some point also. Just check back if it interests you. Please Read and Review.


	2. Yea, and Look Who I Met

A/N: Yeah there's alot of dialougue this chapter, and for a couple more chapters too, but it'l be interesting, i think... I'm never to sure about these things.

Disclaimer: - Doesn't that say it all...

Anyways, let's get back to where I'm at now. I'm about to get off this train that's sending me back to London. I was just in Spain. "Se Habla Espanol?" No?" "No Problemo" Yeah, I took to Spanish real well. Unlike when I was in France, and Canada. No, hearing me speaking French is not something you want to hear. But I can understand it pretty well, or good enough for someone who was only around it 6 months or so. I think I'm the type that can learn languages really quickly, but some of the other languages I tried seem boring. Italian is ok. Latin is great, it's the basis for most language, but you can't use it anywhere can you? None of the schools I've been enrolled in offered Chinese or Japanese or something where I can decipher little symbols, too bad too.

I get off the subject really quickly, don't I? So yeah back to good old London. My stint in Spain was cool, but like a few before me, moving to a new place tends to put a strain on finances for people, even with the money they get for me, so I end up going back to the orphanage. I should say that it's not really an orphanage anymore, not since I was 12, it's a group home, but I don't like that name. Oh I'm about to get off the train, I'll continue this later.

Later

Ok, it's Later, and you won't guess what happened to me today. I still can't believe it myself really. But I will, if only for the reason of knowing that I'm not this angry little girl with problems that everyone kept calling me. So I get off the train, and of course someone from the orphanage is supposed to meet me. So the train was about 10 minutes early, so I went to go to the little shop and rack up on candy. I'm in the store and who should I see, yeah you guessed it, Ash.

"Ash?" I called out, she turns around.

"Siriusly?" She remarks surprised.

"Oh my god, it's you, it's really you"

"Of course it is, I was so worried about you, I tried to come back for you but you had already gone"

"When? I didn't leave the orphanage for another 4 months."

"I know, but that's how long it took to for me to find out some things"

"What things?"

"About you"

"Me?" I said stunned.

I was beginning to get that skeptical feeling again, why was she looking for information about me? Then again, maybe I hadn't imagined what happened that night.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well after that night, I knew you weren't-"

"Weren't normal, yeah I told you I could do stuff. But what happened that night, I woke up and everyone laughed when I told them what I thought had happened."

"Well what do you remember happening?"

I told her what I remembered; she smiled as she listened to me recount that night. Then she laughed.

"I see you're still sharp as a tack" she said smiling.

"Of course, so it happened?" I said.

"Yes, and would you like to know why?"

"Yeah of course, as long as it doesn't involve me ending up in the circus"

"No it won't. Actually let's get out of here and have a seat somewhere more privately so we can talk."

Skeptic, but still excited all the same, we paid for our stuff and found a bench outside the station that was empty. We sat down. She turned to me and took a deep breath and… well she explained the story of my life really.

"You can do magic"

She said this as if it was as simple as making Easy Mac.

"Magic, is that what you wanted to tell me, magic?" I said skeptically.

"Yes, I know it seems out there, but you can do magic"

"Right" I said sarcastically.

"I know you don't believe me and that's why I wanted us to be away from the crowd"

"Why" I said concerned.

"Because I can do magic too, and I knew I would have to prove it, and it's a little hard proving magic to you in front of Muggles"

"Muggles? What's that?"

"Non-Magical people"

"Muggles? Non magical people, right" I said wondering if she hadn't lost her mind since the last time I saw her.

"Look just watch, and then you'll believe ok?"

"Ok, show me your magic"

The next thing I know she was pulling a stick out, the same stick I remember seeing that night, and she pointed it at a man carrying a box marked "fragile", she said something and then he tripped over nothing.

"Coincidence" I said, though I believed her.

"Wait, now watch"

The man opened the box to examine the contents, he had broken what looked like a pretty porcelain vase.. He looked devastated. The she called him over. He walked toward us, with the broken vase and box still in his hand.

"I saw you stumble, is everything ok?" She asked him.

"No, I tipped over nothing, and I've broken this vase that was for my grandmother"

He held it out so we could look. The rest of the pieces were in the box. I felt bad, if she had done it, she should have done… well something else.

"What if I could fix it" she asked him.

"But how, and there's not enough time" He said saddened.

"Relax sweetie, just calm down I'm going to fix it, and you won't even remember it"

"But-" He tried, but was cut off.

The next thing I know she was taking that same stick, and she pointed in the box and said something like 'Raparro' and the pieces all flew back together. Shocked wouldn't begin to describe my feelings. That was nothing next to the man's reaction he was ecstatic.

"How did you… you just… wow" He said awe struck.

"And now, that it's fixed, there's no reason for you too remember it. Obliviate" She said.

That one I remembered clearly, cuz she gently tapped his head as she said it. His eyes looked like they sort of went out of focus and then back again. It was Brilliant. He walked away with a simple Good Afternoon, and didn't look back.

"Oh my gosh that was amazing. You have a stick that can do all that?" I said already wanting to cut down a tree and make my own.

"First off, it's not a stick it's a wand. And the stick is just what helps direct it; the magic is really in you." She replied.

"A wand of course, why didn't I think about that? And it does flow through me, so the wand isn't necessary then?"

"Oh No, its necessary, not many wizards and witches can do wandless magic."

"Wizards and witches? There are a lot of magical people?" I said stupidly, duh, what are the odds I would meet the only one.

"Tons and tons, all over the world"

She spent the next half hour enlightening me to the Magical world. She told me about a Ministry of Magic that takes care of making sure Muggles don't find out about us, and how there are probably things that I can see that Muggles won't, and that there's whole places where just wizards and witches live without Muggles. To say I was intrigued was an under statement.

"So that's why all that stuff would happen to me, it was the magic yearning to break free"

"I guess so, if you want to put it that way, but you'll still have to control your anger."

"Yeah of course, I won't have to be angry anymore will I? "

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves; I still have more stuff to tell you"

"Like what?"

"About your past"

"My past?"

"Yes, you recalled earlier about that night how I said something about a letter"

"Yeah"

"Well all young witches and wizards get a letter when they turn 11 years old, inviting them to attend school."

"They don't have to go to school until their 11?"

"Well magical school starts then so yes, in a way, but they still learn how to read and write and all that stuff"

"Wow, so why didn't I get one?" I said sort of angry.

"That's what I wondered. So I went to look into it, and let me tell you, the Muggle orphanage system is terrible. No proper records, and the people who do know the answers don't want to tell you anything, it took me almost two months before I was anywhere close to even getting on the right trail."

"Trail?"

"Yes trail, I had to find out about your birth, that's the only way I could start figuring out, how you could do magic"

"Oh, so… I mean… are you saying you found my parents?" I said hoping.

"Sorry no dear, but I have a hunch about one of them, but I'll get to that shortly. So I was on the trail, and finally after another month or so I got to the original orphanage that you're relatives dropped you off at. Which as you told me long ago, hadn't known who dropped you off"

"They were really relatives then?"

"Yes, from what I've been told, but it's very distantly descended. Anyways, after I decided to use magic-"

"You, mean you weren't using magic?"

"No, remember what I told you, we're not really supposed to use magic outside of the magical world, so I risked it, and found that after you're relatives dropped you off, they were in a terrible crash."

"What happened?"

"Well as it seems, they didn't tell anyone about you, not even their son. They drove in the dead of night through a torrential rainstorm, to drop you off at an orphanage in the middle of the night."

"They what?"

"Yes, middle of the night and on the way back their car skid off the road."

"That's horrible… what does this have to do with me?" I said, trying to hurry this information.

"Yes, well like I said they didn't tell anybody so no one connected that you had come from them. They left a note explaining how you came to them, with the original note."

"So the orphanage got me with two notes, they never told me that"

"Yes you did. Anyways, well of course the wizard who left you in their care went to check on you the next day, to see if everything was ok, but of course no one was home. He assumed that perhaps they were out, but upon realizing the next day that they hadn't come home, he went to find them. He realized that it was there car that had skidded. He also found that the Muggle police had come to the conclusion that all people in the car must have drowned. At first they only found the male body, and that was after two days of searching. The woman's body didn't turn up for a week. Not having known there may have been a baby on board; they didn't look, and there for you were never found."

"Of course I wasn't found, I wasn't dead." I said exasperated.

"Yes, but the person who placed you there was unaware of this, so he assumed you dead."

"Wow"

And I thought I had it bad before, I've heard people say they wish I were dead, but actually hearing someone say they thought I was dead, is a completely different feeling.

---

Thoughts, still don't know where it's going but i know how it starts... R&R


	3. Yea, and a Weird Welcome Back Too

A/N: Sorry for the bit of a wait... finals. Anyways...

Disclaimer: Doesn't that word say it all...

"Yes wow, but that's not all, because he assumed you dead, you never got your letter, which would have rescued you from at least the last 4 years of your life" She said.

"So now what, do I go to school with the other wizards, and wait… once you figured this out why didn't you just come and get me?" I said slightly angry again.

"Because we couldn't, it seems that the group home they sent you too, was a private one, they send children away to other places"

"They didn't send me to another place, I moved in with a family-"

"A family that moved to Spain correct?"

"Oh… yeah, but still"

"Well by the time, he managed to find you, which wasn't long he's a very accomplished wizard, school had been already in session 4 months. To bring you in didn't seem like a good idea."

"Ok but what about the next school year?"

"He tried, but you didn't want to go"

"What, I- I… wait, my parents asked if I wanted to go to boarding school once, but I said no, they said it seemed I had been accepted to a school"

"Yes Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts, headed by the same wizard who thought you dead and then helped find you"

"How did he know to find me?"

"I told him, and let me tell you Dumbledore was not pleased when he found out"

"Dumbledore, that's the guys' name?"

"Yes and like I said before he's probably the greatest wizard living. So I told him, and then he invited you, but said that you had declined"

"I didn't know, they just said 'boarding school' and I said no"

"Didn't you see your Hogwarts letter?"

"No, they waved it at me, but I really wasn't interested"

"So you only have yourself to blame."

"I guess, but why didn't this Dumbledore person come get me himself, I was a… well this type of thing doesn't happen often does it?"

"No I don't think so"

"Then I had to be an exceptional case, he should've come to get me"

"Yes I would have to agree, in act, I'm surprised he didn't, unless he did"

"But you just said"

"Well this was 2 years ago now, I sent him an owl, to find out what happened, but he said you declined, I'm just now hearing the fact that he didn't do it from you. I assumed he did. Are you sure he didn't attempt to visit and you just didn't see him."

"Well they didn't tell me anyone visited"

"I don't know, but that's why you didn't get you're letter, and that's why all those things happened to you, and you declining Hogwarts is why you're not there"

"Ok so you said you know something about my parents, or at least one of them?"

"Yes, but now that I've found you and learned all this I think it might be better if you saw Dumbledore yourself"

"Why?"

"Because he should be the one to tell you, and I'm not entirely sure my assumption is correct"

"So then when can I see him?"

"As soon as he can see you I would assume"

"So let's get a stamp and-"

"We need an owl"

"Yeah I heard you say something about an owl earlier I thought it was just another phrase for mail"

"Oh no, in the wizarding world we send owls to deliver our mail"

"I can see there's a lot I'll have to learn."

"Yes, so where are you supposed to be staying so I can come get you, when-"

"Oh no, now that I know about this new world, I never want to step foot in this world again if I can help it, I'm staying with you"

"Easy, just calm down, was someone supposed to meet you here?"

"Oops, they were, I wonder if they're worried?"

"Let's find them, I can't just take you away people will be looking for you"

"Can't you just make them forget?"

"No, no abusing your gift"

"Yeah, Yeah"

We got up and started to look around, after 5 minutes or so of searching we found a woman who looked a little relieved to see me.

"Oh thank goodness, I got here terribly late, and didn't know whether you'd decided to leave off on your own, they told me that you… well that you're an independent type"

"Independent is it what they're calling me now is it?"

"Hi, yes my name is Ashley, and I just happened to run into Siriusly here, I met her back when she was 11, and was delighted to see her, I was just wondering, because she wasn't sure herself you see, where she would be staying, so that I might be able to visit?"

"Oh, well we don't usually allow visitors at this center"

"Why?"

"Well it's just… it's a place where kids learn to start acting right"

"What do you mean, aren't I going to, The Delaney Group Home?"

"Actually, well…"

"Well what?"

"I'll explain on the way, just come along, and don't make things difficult"

"No, where are you taking me?"

"I'd like to know that myself"

"Well seeing as you're not this child's guardian, I don't have to tell you anything, Good Day to you"

The lady tried to grab my arm, and pull me away. What I wouldn't have given for a wand. Ash tried t stop her, but she started trying to make a scene. Well I thought two can play that game. I started acting like she was a kidnapper. The train station security came and asked what the problem was. I tried to spin a story of kidnapping, but she had papers on me with my name and everything. But by now Ash was furious, she told them to call the police then, just to be sure, because she was going to get the papers she had for me out her car. I was confused. So were the security guards. They took me and the lady to a holding cell. Ash comes back 5 minutes later with papers, and I saw that out of focus look in the security guards face as soon as he started reading. He said that Ash's papers were official and I was free to go with her. The crazy lady went off, she demanded to see the papers, and Ash showed her and her eyes did the same. She consented and said then maybe I have the wrong person, and left without another word.

We laughed the whole way to her car, she told me that she really shouldn't have done that, but Dumbledore would fix it. As we drove off, I just relaxed and thought about my new found past. 'Magic' is all I could say to myself. When we arrived at her house I remembered that I was about to see one of my old homes.

"Do the Perkins still live next door?"

"Yes, but hopefully they won't be paying attention"

"And what about Daniel is he still around?"

"Actually I wasn't here when it happened, but I heard he got sent to jail"

"For what?"

"For trying to assault a minor… or that's what it got pulled down too."

"What do you mean pulled down?"

"Mrs. Smalls, who lives up the way said he really got caught trying to rape a girl"

"I'm not surprised"

"I'm sure your not"

We pulled up to the house, she checked to make sure it seemed no one was looking, and I headed inside her house. It was just the way I remembered. And that's where I am now. As soon as she got me situated, she wrote this guy Dumbledore a letter and, get this, went and retrieved her owl to send the letter. She wasn't playing. It was my turn to laugh when I saw it actually take flight.

"You still have that same bark like laugh, hun?"

"Yeah, and I don't think it's going anywhere either"

So I'm awaiting the response, awaiting to find out what lies ahead, and awaiting a chance at a life that can't be worse than my previous one. I fall asleep thinking better dreams for tomorrow.

----

A/N: Sorry this chapter is way short, but I didn't want to start the next day and it turns into a cliffhanger. Please R&R!


End file.
